Light in the Dark
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: When things start to fall apart in Kalos, Hikari makes the decision to move on in life and take her adventure to Alola! New friends, new enemies, and a certain gang leader who can't seem to resist her chubby charms. Chubby!OCxGuzma (rating may change later.)
1. Chapter 1

Five years, FIVE YEARS I devoted my life to his cause! Part of me always knew he'd never feel the same...but there had still been that small burning flame of hope.

Until three days ago, that is.

* * *

 _The professor's voice spoke seconds after I had knocked on the door to his office,"Oh, Hikari? Come in."_

 _I took a few shaky deep breaths in...now or never._

 _I put on my most convincing smile as Shauna gave me a thumbs up, letting me know she'd be here when I was done._

 _I made my way into the room, seeing him sitting there at his desk, hands folded under his chin and smiling._

 _'Holy distortion world I can't do this! I'd rather take on all of team flare ag-! Ugh, no I owe this to myself!' I mentally argued with myself._

 _"U-uh, Hello Professor Syca-" He cut me off._

 _"Augustine, call me Augustine. You're an adult now, and we're friends, right?" He smiled warmly._

 _I nearly melted right then and there. This man...it's obvious why I adore him this way._

 _"Anyway, what brings you here?"_

 _"Um...well...you see it's just that..." My voice trembled._

 _'What in the name of the helix fossil am i doing here?'_

 _His smile wavered slightly, "What's wrong, did Kiki drag you here again?"_

 _Right...last time I had come here to try to confess I chickened out and said my delphox, Kiki, just wanted to visit with him._

 _It's gotta be here and now...or I'll never do it._

 _"P-Professor! No, Augustine...I-I have really strong feelings for you! I have since I met you at the start of my journey...," My voice cracked and I started crying._

 _"Listen I know I'm nothing special to look at! But-...but you yourself said my personality had a certain something you couldn't place and I just wanted to know if-"_

 _"I'm sorry but No."_

 _I fell silent and the tears came faster._

 _"You're right, you are a good person, but personality isn't enough. You're...just not my type. To be honest I have thought of us before, but you're too...um...well, big for my taste. So my answer is no. I don't feel the same. I'd prefer to forget this happened." With an almost exasperated huff, he turned around to look out the window._

 _That was my signal to leave...and not come back._

* * *

"Hikari! C'mon Hikari, You haven't left the house this whole time!" I heard Shauna yell from outside my small apartment.

I sniffled and wiped the fresh tears from my eyes. I wasted the best years of my youth chasing after that man. He gave me my first pokemon at age 15.

I'm now 20 years old and up until resigning yesterday, I was the Champion of Kalos. But now I wanted to move on and start fresh.

I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing my two closest friends standing in front of me, faces filled with worry.

"Hikari- He had no right to say that to you! I can't believe I looked up to that pig..." Trevor frowned.

Shauna just hugged me tight and the tears came flooding back.

"I-I wasted so much time on him! *sniffle* I was so stupid to think I had a chance!"

"Hey, hey...it's his loss, your gain! Besides I've heard he's not very good with commitment." Shauna smiled at me, effectively cheering me up a bit.

"Come on in guys, I've got a lot to tell you." I smiled sadly and ushered them into the small sitting area in my apartment.

"What's on your mind?" Shauna asked, looked at me expectantly, Trevor examining his surroundings rather than paying attention to the conversation.

"Well-...I've decided it's best I move on."

"Good! That jerk didn't deserve you anyw-!"

"Hikari..." Trevor mumbled softly, "You're...leaving, aren't you?"

"WHA?" Shauna gaped.

"Yeah...I need to get away from this place, and away from him..." I looked around at the boxes that contained my life as of so far, aside from some choice things I decided to let go of.

"B-But I'll keep in touch! Maybe you guys can even come visit me sometime!" I offered lamely, feeling bad about deserting the two closest friends I've ever had.

Shauna blinked away her tears, "Whatever you think is best, Hikari! Me and Trevs always have your back!"

"Yeah!" He added with a smile.

Sorrow and joy swirled together in the room as silence fell for a brief moment.

"So when do you leave?"

I looked at the wall clock...it read 10:45 PM.

"5 tomorrow morning."

"Well c'mon then, we gotta paint the town red and live it up while we're still together!" Shauna grinned and pulled me and Trevor in for a tight group hug.

"Thanks, Guys...You're the best" I shed a few more tears.

"We better get Started while the night is still somewhat young." Trevor patted me on the shoulder.

"Project Farewell for now is a go!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'd only left mere hours ago...but it hurt like it'd been ages. It was hard to say goodbye to Kiki, I had entrusted her to Shauna. I couldn't look at her without tearing up. She had been a gift from the professor, after all.

Sighing and stepping off the plane, I placed my feet onto Alolan soil for the first time.

I took a deep breath in, moving forward to the tourist center of Hau'oli city.

"I need a map to get to the place where I get a map..." I sighed once more.

"POPPLIO, GET BACK HERE! POPPLIOOOOOOO!" I spun around to see a girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes running my way.

She seemed to be chasing...OOOOOH A POKEMON!?

"Poppli! Popp li lio!" It spoke, looking over it's shoulder to see where its persuer was.

"So...cute!"

"Popplio?" It stopped in front of me and rubbed against my leg.

"Looks like I've made a friend, hm?" I giggled, bringing the small water, I'm guessing, pokemon into my arms.

"URGH, POPPLIO! You can't run off like that!" The blonde had caught up to us, slightly bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Pew!" Exclaimed her...duffle bag?

"Uhhh...Hi, is this your pokemon?" I held the small marine pokemon out to her with a smile.

"Oh, um...yes, well no, it actually belongs to the proffessor and it ran-!" I spaced a bit at the word professor.

A few tears spilled down my cheeks before I could stop them.

"Woah! Lillie, you made this girl cry!" A boy ran up to us, a pikachu in his arms.

"Hau, I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Oh..u-uh, sorry about that. I'm just a bit stressed. I just moved to Alola and I'm lost..." I smiled at the two, wiping the tears from my face.

"Oh! Alola, friend! Where are you trying to go?" The boy, Hau, questioned with a friendly smile.

"Um, well my house is on the outskirts of Hau'oli city, I think?" I smiled, the boy's cheerfulness a bit contagious.

"Oh, Hau and I need to get Popplio back home, so we can take you there since we're going the same way!" Lillie offered.

"I'd really appreciate that." I sighed in relief, "Finally things are going my way!"

"ONWARD!" Hau suddenly yelled, marching off.

"Hau, wait!" Lillie glared at her bag before taking off after Hau.

I gave chase with the pokemon I now knew to be named Popplio still in my arms.

* * *

On the way the three of us got to know each other, or rather they got to know me and I got to know them.

"So why did you decide to move to Alola? I've heard so many good things about Kalos!" Lillie beamed, day dreaming.

"Well...let's just say some events in my past were holding me back."

"What's it like battling GYM LEADERS!?" Hau threw his arms up, excitement etched on his face.

I laughed at the boy's odd curiosity. "Same as it is here, I suppose~! Gyms are pretty much a universal thing...aren't they?"

"You must be new here, Woo! We don't have any gyms here." A voice called out a short distance away.

I looked up to see a man in a lab coat...but there wasn't a shirt underneath. What?

"I'm clearly not dressed properly, shorts, knee length dresses, no shirt? Like wow, I'm dying in these jeans and this hoodie!" I laughed awkwardly.

"Alola, You must be my new neighbor! It's an honor to meet you, Champion of Kalos!"

Hau's eyes went wide and he was immediately at my side with a million questions.

I smiled a bit as bitter sweet memories resurfaced. "Eh, former champion. I'm just plain ol' Hikari now."

"Well, plain ol' Hikari, I see your in need of a Pokemon! Why don't you take Popplio with you, yeah?"

"Are you sure? Aren't you supposed to give out pokemon to new trainers?"

"My job as pokemon professor is to help the people and pokemon of my home region. And that's exactly what I'm doing." He smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Now let's get you set up with a Pokedex!"

Looks like I'm about to start another Journey... Watch out Alola, Here I COME!


End file.
